If Only
by KuroShin Master
Summary: (Yaoi) Having a cyber-being on his computer was already too much for him. So just imagine his horror and surprise when a certain android bastard turned up in his room. Just what did that snake want?
1. Chapter 1

The summer heat was becoming more and more unbearable with each second that passed, and the shade I was standing in did little to help. I was getting irritated, and as I looked down to check the time on my phone, my attention turned to the fact that my sister, Momo, was taking one hell of a long time buying a single packet of rabbit food. I mean seriously, did it not occur to her that I was waiting here all this time, and that I might as well die from the ultraviolet rays shining down on me from the heavens? Unless… Letting out a gasp, several crazy but possible theories swirled around in my mind. Did she get kidnapped? Did someone break in to steal some money?

Taking a deep breath, I opened the shop door with trembling hands and stepped inside, blinking as the bright lights blinded my eyes. As I walked through the aisles, I began to feel jealous of her because of the fact that there was an air conditioner to cool down the customers, while I had to spend my time outside in the hateful heat. Screams from near the counter caught my attention and I quickly dashed over, only to see a crowd of cheering and squealing people surrounding my sister. Even more irritated than before, I was about to just walk away, when she saw and waved me over. 'Help me!' She mouthed urgently, waving her arms around in a frantic manner.

Having no choice but to do as I was asked to, I reached out and grabbed her arm, leading her out and away from the shop. Once I realised I was still holding onto her, I let go and wiped 'the Momo germs' off onto the pole standing right next to me in disgust. "Hey, thanks Shintaro." She told me, seeming not to have noticed my little act just then. I simply shrugged in response. "I hope you have it." She gave me a withering look and shoved a packet decorated with bunnies into my face. Feeling satisfied, I began heading off towards home, dying to go into my room to spend some quality time with my precious computer. Of course, 'she' would be there as well, but I wasn't about to let that ruin everything.

"We're home!" I called out to my mother in the loudest voice I could manage, although it came out as nothing more than a strangled squeak. Not waiting for her reply or for Momo to come in through the door, I started climbing the stairs one by one. All my energy had been drained away from me since the shop incident, although I doubted I had any in the first place. But as I came closer and closer to my bedroom, I began to sense that something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

With a gulp, I flung open the door without any hesitation, to be greeted by the sight of a tall, dark-clothed man sitting in _my _chair. But the fact that he was hogging my chair wasn't what worried me, it was the fact that he was even here at all.

"Kuroha." I spat out, a scowl plainly visible on my face, unlike the wide smirk the other guy had. He let out a gleeful chuckle as he got up and started making his way towards me, his arms outstretched. "Welcome back." He replied, pretending not to notice the tone I said his name in.

"The hell are you doing here…?!" I demanded to know, having the urge to lift the bastard up and chuck him out through the open window. And that was what I would have done, if I hadn't been standing there in the same spot, frozen like a mouse gazing down at the shadow of a large owl it stood within.

Kuroha simply chuckled again and took a step forwards, forcing me to do the opposite and go backwards. This continued for a further few seconds until I could move no more, with the cold wall pushing against my back. Crap, I'm screwed. Gulping and making an attempt to put on a brave face, I stared right up into his yellow, snake-like eyes with what I hoped to be determined eyes of my own.

"Y-you haven't yet answered my question." I scowled, wishing that he would just go away and leave me alone. The playful, mischievous smirk dropped and was replaced with a serious frown. Oh good, at least that meant he wasn't going to lie to me this time. I was involved in enough complicated situations to last a week. Or rather, a year. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life in peace.

An arm darted up to my neck, forcefully pinning me against the wall and I let out a strangled gasp. Dammit, I'm too young to die now! I'm only an unemployed 18yr old virgi– I bit my lip to prevent any more stupid thoughts from forming inside my brain.

"I came for _you._" Was his response. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Laughing nervously, I was about to move Kuroha's arm away when he closed the distance between us with a kiss. Having not being kissed by anyone before, let alone a _guy_, I was obviously surprised and immediately pulled away from him.

He released his hold on me and I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jersey. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, dark eyes widened in shock and body trembling all over as I tried to take in what just happened a few seconds ago. Kuroha had kissed me. Kissed me. _Kissed_ me. Yeah right, I'm probably just dreaming, and this is just a stupid nightmare that will go away once I wake up.

Hah, I wished that was the case.

However just to be sure, I pinched my arm and was instantly greeted by an immense jolt of pain that almost caused me to wince out loud. Dammit.

"Say, Shintaro… Will you date me?" The android before me asked, a tiny glimmer of hope in the snake-like eyes he owned. My only response was to scream internally and imagine myself banging my head against the wall over and over again. Was he for real? Seriously? If he was, I had 3 reasons as to why dating him was not possible: One, no. Two, no. Three, NO. Meaning, I simply would NOT date him. Ever!

And yet, just one glance at him made me hastily nod my head in agreement. I had no other choice, did I? It was either agree and live, or refuse and possibly get showered with a rain of bullets. Kuroha's face instantly lit up to the point that looking at him almost made me blind, which was obviously not a good thing. "Really…?" He gasped in disbelief, despite the fact that he probably already knew I wasn't going to say otherwise.

I slowly nodded again, and weakly responded with a, "…Yeah…" I give up. All my dreams of living peacefully with my darling computer and soda cans are gone forever. Why, just _why_ did he have to show up in my life?! Was tormenting my gang friends not enough?

The cause of my current depression beamed, and leant forward to give me yet another kiss before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. Biting my lip to refrain myself from pulling a disgusted face, I acted like I wasn't being crushed by his strength and pretended to hug back for good measure. Luckily, I had participated in drama lessons back when I still attended school, otherwise I probably would be lying on the ground in a puddle of blood by now.

Seeming to have suddenly realised something, Kuroha reluctantly pulled away and began heading towards the wide, open window. "I must apologize, my dear Shinshin, but I have somewhere important to be right now." Good, please just leave and never come back, I impatiently thought to myself, resisting the urge to just push him out right away. And please do _not _call me by that stupid, childish name ever again, or I swear I will unleash my NEET powers on you.

Obviously having not heard my inner thoughts, he blew a kiss at me and clambered out the window before skipping away down the road to who knows where. Shuddering and wondering what on earth had happened to his already crazy mind, I closed the curtains and slumped down on my computer chair. I could never get used to this, not even in a million years.

"Master, are you okay?"

The familiar voice of Ene echoed out from within the computer screen and I swiveled the chair around to face her, a furious expression clearly visible on my face. "No! Do I even look okay? Where were you all this time?!" I burst out, venting out all my anger and frustration in that one sentence, meaning I must have been really loud. The tiny cyber being flinched from the harsh tone of my voice, and I instantly began to regret yelling at her, but wasn't it her fault for not helping me? How could she just watch the scene unfold without doing anything to prevent the disaster?

Tears welling up in her eyes, she replied back in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry… But before you came back, K-Kuroha told me that if I butted in, he would delete me…"

So I got mad at her for no reason. Great, just great. Staring down at my feet, I mumbled an apology and immediately started sobbing. I was probably being a big crybaby at the moment, but what else was I supposed to do after willingly placing my life in that bastard's hands? If only I had some sort of superpower that allowed me to shoot beams from my forehead. But then again, it would be useless as he could just easily dodge them all.

Ene seemed to be flustered by the fact that I was bawling so much and that I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so she tried to cheer me up by saying, "Oh, come on! I know you're both guys and you hate his guts, but it could still work out somehow! And I bet Mary would be more than eager to help you out…" I simply gave her a death stare in return and returned to my sobbing-fest. Now if only each tear that leaked out were all my problems and unwanted desires…

After a good half an hour, I finally stopped and decided to just feed Tono, having nothing else better to do. Sluggishly making my way down the stairs, I prayed my annoying sister wasn't around to see my puffy, red eyes, but she had unfortunately noticed and instantly began laughing hysterically. "Ahahaha! What happened to your face, brother? Did your non-existing girlfriend dump you or something?" Having no energy left to argue, I gave her the same death stare I had given to Ene earlier and quickly grabbed the packet of rabbit food on the table. And with that, I clambered back up the stairs and locked myself inside my bedroom.

Perhaps I could break up with him tomorrow and pray that I wouldn't be harmed in any way afterwards…


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there silently, slurping my soda, as Kido and Kano continued to bicker again for the second time today. They should just get together already, those stupid love-birds. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and thought about the sticky situation I was in, the one involving a certain android. Knowing I probably wouldn't be able to solve such a complicated problem all by myself, I made a decision to ask my friends for assistance, praying that they wouldn't be dealt any harm for doing so.

"Um… Guys…" I tried to get their attention although that ended in rapid failure. Seto however, noticed my attempts and clapped his hands together, calling out, "Hey! Shintaro wants to say something!" With that having been done, they finally turned to me, which made me feel like shrinking and curling into a tight ball because of their stares. Refusing to be put down, I ignored the urge to run away and instead laughed nervously. "Uh…you see…" I gulped, wondering whether I was making the right choice to tell them. "K-Kuroha came over to my house yesterday… Stuff happened… And now I'm dating him."

For a moment, no-one said or did anything. At least until Kano burst out laughing hysterically. That was when everyone else joined him in the laugh-fest, with me being left out. "I-I'm telling the truth!" I shrieked, feeling absolutely mortified and embarrassed, especially when people walking past turned their heads to see what the ruckus was all about. "Sure, sure! Of course you are!" Kano chuckled, wiping away tears from his eyes, with even the leader cracking a tiny smile. My face was becoming more and more red with each second that passed, and I was about to stand up and leave when strong arms suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

Upon seeing my friends turning pale and gasping, I immediately knew that it was the source of all my trouble right behind me. "He's right. We _are _dating." Kuroha smirked, tilting my chin to give me a soft kiss on the forehead, causing me to blush even more. With a look of disbelief, Kido abruptly got up from her seat and walked away, with the rest of the gang following suit. My sister was one of the last ones to leave, and before she did so, spat out the words, "I can't believe you'd betray us like that." Of course, I was left feeling hurt and depressed as I stared after her, my mouth opening and closing with no actual words being said.

"Come on, just forget about them. They can't possibly be _true_ friends to have left you like that." The android murmured, pulling me out of the chair and down the footpath along with him. I simply nodded and allowed myself to be dragged around with him, my body feeling like it had turned completely numb from the shock. "Where… are we going?" I finally asked, the moment we arrived in front of what seemed to be a furniture shop. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about all this. Without responding, Kuroha dragged me inside through the doors, before saying something that made me instantly freeze, a wide grin on his face. "What do you say about living together with me?"

My eyes widened in what I assumed was horror. "Huh? Wait… What?!" I spluttered, letting go of his hand. Funny, I hadn't even realised we had been holding hands. What if someone who knew me had seen the two of us walking through the streets? "I've got a whole apartment all to myself a couple of blocks away. And besides, your parents and sister don't approve of our relationship, do they?" Biting my lip, I tried to think of a good answer, but found I had none. My father had passed away years ago, but my mother was still alive and even though I hadn't yet told her, I doubted she would say yes.

Wait! I don't even like him anyway! Why was I thinking about such things then?! "Uh, look… I appreciate all that you've done for me and everything, but…" He must've knew what I had been about to say, because there was a glint of malice in his snake-like eyes. Okay, maybe another time.

"…Sure! Living with you sounds like a great idea! I mean, all my friends ditched me so…" This was the second time I had unwillingly did something I normally wouldn't have done, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't last another year if it kept on occurring. Kuroha's face instantly lit up the way it did yesterday, and I had to resist the urge to start crying on the spot. Why, oh why, does this have to happen to me? "Excellent! Let's buy some furniture for our new home then."

The next few hours went past in a flash, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of said apartment. Although it was quite large, it was falling into ruins and I was sure it had been abandoned. No wonder we had it all to ourselves. And now that I thought about it… I glanced at the shopping bags in my hand. We had bought quite a lot of things, and I had wondered where he even got all that cash from. Unless… He stole them? I doubted anyone would want to employ him.

"It's a bit dusty, so be sure to watch your step." Kuroha said, moving away a piece of steel in the way like it was nothing. I nodded nervously, trying to ignore the fact that I would probably be living with a criminal for the rest of my life. I had to do something about it, fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"And this…is your room."

I glanced around at the mostly grey room, seeing that the only items within it were a bed, table and… With a gasp, I immediately made my way towards the small cardboard box in the corner, my heart beating faster upon guessing what might be inside. Call it a type of feeling I get from being around electric devices for such a long time.

Holding my breath, I slowly opened the lid and peeped inside, instantly letting out an unmanly shriek after seeing the brand-new, shiny laptop. A bright smile lit up my face and I unintentionally began prancing around the room like an idiot, waving my precious baby around in the air like that ape guy from _The Lion King._

Kuroha leaned against the door frame, smiling as well, although I swore I detected an expression of jealousy in his menacing calmness. I guess I couldn't blame him for being envious of someone who just got the latest version of an Apple Mac for free– Wait a minute… It was _him _who gave it to me in the first place anyway! Gently placing the device down on the table, I walked back over to the android, staring up at him as I asked, "To be honest, I don't really get why you would give such an expensive thing to me. Don't they cost like… Hundreds of dollars?" His mouth twitched slightly at the corners as I questioned this, and I thought he was going to suddenly start laughing at me until he bent his face down to brush his lips against mine.

"It's because I _love_ you. Shouldn't you have already gotten that part by now?" Kuroha asked, seeming to be sighing in exasperation as he pulled me into his arms. Feeling my heart rate increasing with each second that passed while remaining in that position, I struggled to get out the words I wanted to say, but to no avail. Breaking up with an android this madly in love with me was going to be a difficult job all right.

The both of us continued to stay like that in awkward silence, until he broke apart first, his face turning slightly red as he took a step backwards out of the room. Who would've thought that a guy such as him could blush like any ordinary human being? Or maybe it was just me overthinking everything. Pushing those thoughts away from my mind, I decided to speak to end the suffocating silence surrounding us. "Um… You look like you have something important to attend to right now…"

He slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. Would you be okay by yourself for a while, though?" I resisted the urge to snort, and simply replied with a nod of my own. Who did he think I was anyway? A little girl attending primary school that needed protecting all the time? I'm an 18yr old male for god's sake! But of course, I didn't actually say that out loud, and watched as he waved at me and walked away down the hallway. At least that now meant I had some private time with my brand-new laptop…

Settling down in a comfortable position on the bed, I turned on said device and waited rather impatiently for it to load up its main screen. Without thinking, I was about to blurt out, "Hey, Ene!", until I realised that she was still in the computer back at home. I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed from having expected her presence and bubbly greeting. Ah well, at least there would be no-one to distract me, I told myself, trying to make it seem like I wasn't even just the slightest bit worried. I doubted she would be concerned about me anyway, and Momo would probably be spending time with her playing cards –

My fingers froze, dangling in mid-air above the keyboard. Was I going to lose my sister and all the new friends I had made? No, I couldn't let that happen. Not after going almost friendless for practically my entire life.

Opening up a Word document, I began typing furiously for the next half hour, pausing in between for a few minutes to think carefully. Tomorrow, I would go back home and ask Ene to help convince my friends that I hadn't been 'betraying' them, then we would devise and discuss a plan together to assist me in breaking up with Kuroha. And… I would finally be scot free!

That was, only if things managed to turn out well.


	5. Chapter 5

"How dare you come back here!"

The door was abruptly slammed in my face, and I was forced to tilt my head backwards in order to avoid actually getting hit. Under normal circumstances, I would've assumed Momo was on her period, but now was most definitely not a 'normal circumstance'.

It was my mother that finally opened the door again so I could come in, and even she shouted at me for not telling her where I was last night. She probably thought I got drunk and did 'it' with some stranger in a love hotel or something. But as if I could tell her the truth about Kuroha!

Sighing in frustration, I hauled myself upstairs and into my bedroom, where I was greeted with a barrage of questions and sobs. "Where were you, master?!" Ene shrieked from within the computer as I plonked all my things on the bed. I had taken my brand-new laptop as well, because I didn't think I'd want to go back _there_ anytime soon. "Ah… Well… It's exactly where you think I went…" I replied to her, not wishing to talk about it. She gave me a suspicious look but said nothing, meaning she knew exactly what I was trying to say. "So what are you going to do now then?" The tiny cyber-being asked instead out of curiosity, opening up a voice-recording program; whether it was deliberately or an accident, I closed it anyway.

"Uh… I'm thinking of trying to persuade my sister and the others into helping me out." I sighed, swinging around on my chair. "Because eight heads are better than just one or two, right?" At this, Ene slowly nodded in agreement before saying, "I can help you with Momo and Danchou-san. But you should be able to convince the rest." I opened my mouth to protest but managed to stop myself from doing so. This was good, wasn't it? Ene was choosing to deal with the harder people, while I was left with the easy ones. Or at least I hoped they were going to be easy. "Deal." I told her instead. "So…When do we start…?"

Ene closed her eyes. "Now." In an instant, she vanished from the screen in a flurry of blue and white sparks. She was probably on her way to my sister's phone now. With a sigh, I flung myself onto the bed next to my backpack and began taking out the laptop. Upon touching it, I felt something like a throb in my chest, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. What was that all about? I frowned and opened the device, deciding to go with Ene and Momo to the gang's hideout the next morning. Today, if tomorrow would be too late. I had told my 'boyfriend' that I would only be staying here for one night and be returning the next day after all, and I didn't want him becoming suspicious.

Feeling bored, I opened up YouTube and was about to click on a random recommended video when Ene suddenly popped up onto the computer screen. Strange. Why not the laptop?

"Master! What the hell is with that laptop?" She asked me, pointing at it.

"What are you going on about?" A confused expression was clearly visible on my face.

"Even though it's connected to Wi-Fi, I can't get into it! Did you use some pro hack or something?"

"Wha – " I began to protest; I was not a hacker so it was obvious that I couldn't have done such a thing. "…Ah! Kuroha…!"

Ene tilted her head to the side, confused. "Huh?"

I got up from the bed and lifted the laptop, placing it on the table next to the computer. "It was Kuroha that gave this to me. He probably put up a firewall so you can't enter." Was he really that concerned about privacy? He didn't really seem the sort of person to be. Hell, I bet he could kill someone in public and still be unfazed! Not that I'd actually seen him do such a thing, but…

"So how'd it go with my sister and Kido?" I decided to change the topic, not wishing to dwell on it any longer than I had to.

"Eh… It took me a while, but Momo finally forgave you. Sort of. I can't guarantee you that the moment you greet her, she won't chuck a shoe at your face though." And with that having been said, the tiny cyber-being chuckled, as if she knew something I didn't. "And as for the leader, she hasn't been picking up any of my calls."

Frowning, I was about to ask her what that chuckle meant when I heard the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs. They stopped right outside my bedroom, and the door abruptly flung open to reveal a very pissed-off Momo. In just a second, she had taken off her shoe and was holding it in her hand, before suddenly flinging it at me. With a loud thwack, it hit me square in the face and I let out an unmanly yelp of pain, rubbing my sore nose.

"I knew that was going to happen!" Ene smiled cheerfully, twirling around on the screen.

I shot a glare at her and apologized to my sister, hoping she would calm down. "Uh… Ene's probably explained to you what happened, so I'm sorry. Really." The last bit was hastily added in for good measure, just in case.

She seemed to know that I wasn't actually _that _sorry, but nevertheless, she accepted my apology without too much fuss. Momo plonked herself onto the bed next to me as she asked, "So what's the plan?"

"I'm planning on going to the Dan's hideout soon and apologize to them. Make a request for their assistance as well. You two are coming along as well, right?"

They snorted and nodded. "Yeah because if you go by yourself, Kido's going to slam your head into the wall before you say a single word."

I sighed in exasperation – I've been sighing a lot lately –, despite the fact that I knew that was too true. Worst case scenario: she'd drag me up and down the stairs several times, kick me in between the legs repeatedly and force me to stroll down the street buck naked before finally drowning me in the bathtub. I bet Kano had been pretty close to having those things done to him before.

"Right. It's settled then. We're going there in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Throwing on my favorite red jersey, I glanced over at the other two girls who were still pulling on their shoes and touching up their hair. Well, it was only Momo doing those things though, since Ene had no need to.

"Can't you be just a little bit faster?" I sighed, checking the time on my phone. My sister said nothing in response and simply pulled on the other shoe before opening the front door and shoving me outside. "Come on, we've got no time to waste!"

I snorted. Like she could talk!

A moment later, we were standing just outside the gang's hideout. It was more of an abandoned warehouse though, tweaked and decorated a little to make it possible to live in.

I hesitated for a second before stepping forward and ringing the doorbell. It was loud enough for even me to hear it from all the way out here.

"Who is it?" The sound of Seto's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"It's me, Shintaro!" I answered back. Surely, he wouldn't be that mad at me, would he?

There was a small gasp and a shout before the door was opened to reveal the leader standing there with hands on her hips and a murderous glare on her face.

I'm not ready to die yet.

"You've got guts coming here, punk." She said in a low, furious tone. I turned around to Ene and my sister in hopes they would assist me in this situation, but they were busy pretending to not have noticed anything. Those damn traitors!

"I-I can explain!" I panicked, holding arms out as a form of defense in case Kido tried to attack me. There was a look of suspicion in her eyes but she said nothing. "Honest! I'll tell you everything! I would never lie to you!"

I could feel sweat droplets on the sides of my neck and my breathing becoming heavier as the seconds ticked by, waiting for the outcome.

Kido sighed in exasperation before stepping aside to let my group in. "Fine. But any funny business and you'll wish you've never existed." The last part of her sentence was said in a menacing, vicious way and I gulped, knowing she was telling the truth.

Nevertheless, I let out a loud sigh in relief and went inside. It had been some time since I'd last been here, and I noticed a few changes and additions to the furniture and decorations.

The rest of the gang were settled in the living room, waiting to see what was going to happen next, and wanting to hear what I had to say.

Once I was also settled in a comfortable position on the sofa, I began telling them everything right from the very beginning.

Though I did leave out the parts about Kuroha kissing me and saying he wanted to live with me and all that.

It was Mary and Seto who spoke up first after I was done speaking.

"Sorry for not believing you last time…" They both apologized at the same time, with the part Medusa's eyes tearing up in sorrow and regret. I shook my head in response to show them that it was okay, and that they were forgiven.

The ones I were more concerned about were Kano and of course, the leader.

"If Danchou doesn't forgive you, then I won't forgive you." The deceiver said in a cheerful voice, ignoring the strange look Kido was giving him.

She sighed as she crossed her arms. The others stared expectantly at her, waiting for her response.

"Fine. I forgive you. Do something like this again and you're dead, NEET."  
I nodded eagerly, gulping in fear.

"Me too!" Kano butted in, before getting punched in the stomach.

"There's no time to waste then. You need help breaking up with Kuroha as soon as possible, right?" Seto asked.

Again, I nodded though there was an unexplainable feeling of reluctance in my heart.

"Alright then, here's the plan. All you have to do is summon up your courage, meet him and tell him up straight that you don't love him. Simple."

I stared at him, a look of surprise on my face. Really? That's it? There's nothing more to do? Sure, summoning up my courage would be a hard thing to do, but it shouldn't be too hard. Maybe.

"Is that all?" I couldn't help blurting out in disbelief anyway.

My sister snorted in response. "What? Did you think we'd come up with a complicated plan just so you can break up with that snake?"

I turned away in embarrassment, knowing my cheeks were red.

"… Tch. You didn't need to say it like that. But okay, thanks everyone. I'll get right to it tonight."

It was time to end this meaningless 'relationship' once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder if this is what a dying person feels like. Well, someone who thinks he's going to die soon anyway.

As I trudged up the stairs of Kuroha's apartment, I quickly revised what I was going to say just in case I couldn't come up with something later onwards. Sure, I had a high IQ, but it didn't apply to romance and relationships and the likes. They were topics I tended to avoid after all.

One of the many doors abruptly opened to reveal a very surprised Kuroha and he immediately pranced over to me, smiling cheerfully like one of those senpai-noticed girls in manga. "I thought you were staying the night there?" He asked, curious to know why I suddenly changed my mind.

I stayed silent for a while, pondering over whether this was a good idea or not.

"Uh… Listen…" I hesitated before speaking up again. "There's something important I want to tell you." He leaned in closer, as if to prove that he was listening. "I… I'm breaking up with you.

Silence. There was only silence between the both of us as soon as the last word left my mouth.

He stared at me with the same previous surprised look on his face, before he suddenly burst out laughing, hardly believing what I was saying.

"I'm serious. This has to stop." I continued, upset that he thought I was joking. Why is that no-one ever believes me anymore? Am I really that untrustworthy?  
Kuroha stopped laughing and gazed down at me, the surprised expression having turned into one of coldness. The look on his eyes sent shivers down my spines, and I gulped.

This was not good. Definitely not good.

"Why?" Was all he said in response.

I finally snapped. No longer was I going to allow him to manipulate me and force me to act the way he wanted without my own permission.

"Why? Why? You're asking me why?! All you've ever done is control me like I'm nothing but a slave and smother me in unwanted affection!" I cried out, clenching my hands into tight fists and gritting my teeth in fury. How dare he act this way to me? Is he really that dense?  
"I… I never even loved you in the first place!" I finally broke down but soon afterwards, immediately clamped a hand over my mouth. What have I done?

Kuroha seemed to be staring at the ground, his foot tapping along in a random pattern. It looked like he hadn't been paying attention, but I knew he had listened to every word I said. And it was safe to say that I knew he was most definitely angry right now.

"I see." He said in an emotionless voice, refusing to look up at me. I hastily nodded, not knowing what else to do, and simply fled the scene.  
As I hurled myself out the apartment door, I quickly glanced behind my back to see whether he was following me or not. Strangely, he wasn't. With his ridiculous speed, he should've been able to catch up to me in just a few seconds.

Whatever. It's done now, and I will no longer be bound by his affection. I'll be able to hang out with my friends again just like in the past. I'll be able to do whatever I want without anyone bothering me. I'll be living a peaceful life just like I've always wanted.

So why does it hurt so much inside?

Once home, I headed straight to my bedroom and slumped down onto my bed, exhausted to the bone. So much had happened already in a mere two days, and I was now feeling the horrible aftereffects of it all.

"Master, how did it go?" Ene's familiar voice echoed from within my computer, and I sat back up to see a look of concern on her face. I simply laughed in response.

"Brilliant. Just great. Now I'm a sitting duck here waiting for him to come and kill me."  
I found the thought of it funnier than I found it terrifying for some absurd reason. Perhaps I was finally going nuts.

The tiny cyber-being said nothing, simply gazing down at me with pitiful eyes. "I… I'm sorry I was so irritating to you in the past… Until its time… I'll make it up to you by doing whatever you command me to…" She was literally close to tears, and I instantly regretted all the times I ever yelled at her both today and yesterday.  
"Don't be absurd, I'm not going to die yet. I'll be sure to do something about it." I reassured her, though deep inside, I wasn't feeling reassured myself.

"How though?"  
I got off the bed and walked over to the window, staring out at the already darkening sky. "I'm so stupid for not realizing this earlier… But…"  
"But…?"  
"… I think I do actually love him."  
Ene's eyes widened in both surprise and shock. "Huuuuuhh?! Wait… what? But you…!"

I opened the window and stepped back, like a painter stepping back to admire his work.

"It must've because of the way he manipulated me that caused me to not realize that. Because why else would my heart hurt in this way?" I sighed and laid a hand over my chest. If only I had figured this out earlier, then I wouldn't have placed in a life or death situation such as this.  
"It could just be guilt." Ene piped up, still hardly being able to believe I was in love with Kuroha for real.  
I shook my head in reply. "No. I've read enough shoujo manga to know that this is real, honest-to-god love."  
"Right…"

All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound from outside, directly below my open window. I knew it was none other than Kuroha himself so I turned to face Ene and whispered to her, "Go to Momo. Leave this to me." She nodded reluctantly, and vanished from the screen.

As soon as she was gone, Kuroha leapt through the window into my room and landed gracefully on his feet. I stared up at his tall figure, trembling upon seeing his cold, glaring face.

"My, this is like déjà vu, isn't it?" His frown curled at the ends to form a slight smirk.

"I-indeed…" I tried to converse with him, finding the murderous aura he was giving off too overwhelming.

"Listen. I… I just want to apolog–"

Before I was able to finish my sentence, he whipped out his gun and had it placed against my chest, right where my heart would be. I gulped in fear, too petrified to speak up again.

"My dear Shinshin… I spent my time back there thinking about what to do, and I thought about forgiving you…" He started off in a normal, neither pleasant nor unpleasant tone.

"But… If you won't willingly be mine… Then I'll make sure no-one else can have you, and take you by force for myself!" Those last few sentences were laced with menace and every kind of poison, and I couldn't help but shiver, knowing my face at the moment was as pale as snow. 

"…N-no! I… What I did was truly unforgivable… But I realize now that I in fact actually love you! I really do!" I swallowed back my fear and blurted out my confession, hoping it would get through to him.

The cold expression on his face seemed to soften a bit, and I felt my heart soar up in relief and hope. Maybe this could work out after all. At least, that was what I originally thought.

"Lies!" He hissed, digging the gun further into my chest, to the point where it hurt so much that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"I'm being honest!" I sobbed, breaking down and allowing myself to cry.

At that moment, he seemed lost for words, having not seen me cry like this before. I continued on blubbering, wiping away my tears with the sleeves of my jersey at the same time.

But even so, he stubbornly refused to give in and the same, old glare of his returned once more.

"I'll make your death a quick one." Was all he said, though I swore I heard his voice waver in uncertainty and reluctance.  
"No! No! I don't want to–" 

_BANG!_

_End – True End _


	8. Chapter 8

Loneliness - that was the only emotion visible in a dreary world such as this. The sun's rays refused to shine for me. The trees and flowers were all a dull gray. No rainbows existed.

But then _she _appeared. In a split second, everything changed. Red was the first color to flow in and grapple the grayness, and within due time, all the blues and yellows followed suit as well. I was no longer burdened by the lonely feeling I felt everyday inside me; it was love and warmth.

However, my tiny world soon fell back into despair once she vanished; gone without a single trace but the red she left behind. I hated the color. Blood… Love… Anger… Red can perish in hell, filled to the brim with fires of the same color. I retreated back into my cozy but lonely, empty and dark cocoon, and refused to interact with anybody else. No-one intruded or tried to drag me out of my shell for a whole year. I didn't mind at all.

It was short-lived though. _She _became the next person to suddenly come into my life and change everything for the second time, despite the fact that I believed I'd be wallowing in self-despair for the rest of my measly life. She was the first to bring me out of my cocoon and into the once again bright, sunny world. I was able to make more friends and managed to actually have fun for what was probably the first time in my life.

And then _he _appeared and ruined it all for everyone. Wherever he went, misfortune and death seemed to follow, and the unlucky people he hung around just had to be us. That was half a year ago. And now, I am in _love _with the exact same person.

* * *

"…N-no! I… What I did was truly unforgivable… But I realize now that I in fact actually love you! I really do!" I swallowed back my fear and blurted out my confession, hoping it would get through to him.

The cold expression on his face seemed to soften a bit, and I felt my heart soar up in relief and hope. Maybe this could work out after all. At least, that was what I originally thought.

"Lies!" He hissed, digging the gun further into my chest, to the point where it hurt so much that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"I'm being honest!" I sobbed, breaking down and allowing myself to cry.

At that moment, he seemed lost for words, having not seen me cry like this before. I continued on blubbering, wiping away my tears with the sleeves of my jersey at the same time. But even so, he stubbornly refused to give in and the same, old glare of his returned once more.

"I'll make your death a quick one." Was all he said, though I swore I heard his voice waver in uncertainty and reluctance.  
"No! No! I… I'll prove it to you!"

Before he could say or do anything else, I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer towards me (ignoring the searing pain in my chest) and gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

Embarrassed, I pulled away after a moment and released his shirt before turning to look the other way. There was a loud clang as something hard and metallic dropped onto the ground, and I quickly glanced at Kuroha to see his face gone completely red, and the gun lying at his feet.

"You… You really do love me then?" He almost stammered, unable to believe what I had just done. At this, I hastily nodded in reply, before giving him an awkward smile and wrapping my arms around his tall figure in a comforting hug.

"Yeah I do… Sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you earlier…" I whispered, regretting my past actions. He shook his head, returning the hug with a surprisingly gentle one of his own for once.

"Then why…?"

"I… I didn't realize it then. I guess it was because I was so upset by the way you behaved…"

Kuroha stayed quiet for a bit, seeming to be pondering over something.

"I'm sorry too." He apologized, giving me a quick peck on the forehead. I smiled in response.  
"It's fine now. I'm glad it all worked out for the both of us." I said. And indeed I was. I had managed to turn this situation around and change my horrible fate of dying – something that should've been impossible for me.

"At any rate, I think we should tell the others, otherwise the same thing will repeat all over – "

There was a creaking noise as the door opened to reveal my mother and sister (and Ene). From the expressions they had on their faces, it was pretty obvious that they had heard the whole lovey dovey conversation between us.

"Oh shit – " I started to say.

"Ah, but at least there's three less people to tell now." Kuroha chuckled.

_End – Extra End_


End file.
